Every Dog Has Its Day
by Trashbags
Summary: Based on Toby Keith's song "Every Dog Has Its Day". The team goes out for some drinks and some drunk tries to hit on Emily.


_I was hanging out last night at the Top Cat_

_When the band slowed down to Merle_

_Man I hit 'cross the bar room,_

_Trying to find my baby girl_

It was a Friday night and I was at my favorite pub with my friends and colleagues. Juggling three drinks in my hand, I wandered through the maze of patrons, trying to find the neon colored stripes in Garcia's hair. As I wandered around, I could see Will and JJ playing darts. It appeared that Will was losing rather miserably to his girlfriend. Then, I passed Reid who was at a table, discussing _Doctor Who _with two people. I figured Garcia knew what they were talking about, but if I asked what _Doctor Who _was, I knew I would be restrained in her office until I knew everything there was to know about _Doctor Who. _

Finally, I spotted the rest of my friends: Kevin, Penelope, and Emily at a table across the floor. While Hotch liked to join us occasionally, tonight he wanted to get home and see his son. Rossi hardly ever joins us when we go out. Before we left the office, he said, "You kids have fun." But the remainder of us was having a good time. As I came back with refills to our table, I watched Garcia standing in front of Kevin, swaying to the music. Obviously, she was trying to drag him out onto the dance floor.

_Some drunk tried to punk me_

_And asked my baby "do you dance?"_

_She said, "Yes I do but not with you_

_I'm waiting on my man."_

The low cut shirt that Prentiss was wearing with her jeans had just about every man in the place ogling her. However, I couldn't take my eyes off of her for a completely different reason. While, she always played her cards close to the chest, she's been even more secretive at work lately. She's been uncharacteristically quiet and more on edge. And as a concerned friend, I've been worried about her. I figured a night out might help her relax, but so far, she just sat at the table, nursing the drinks I've bought her.

Another man who couldn't help but see if he could catch a peek down her shirt found his nerve and sauntered over to the table where my friends resided. I watched from the distance as he leaned in close to my partner, catching a whiff of her pleasant perfume.

"Hey Baby," he greeted to her, trying to be discreet as his eyes wandered up and down her body. "Do you dance?"

Emily took her chocolate colored eyes away from her drink for a split second to glare at the unwanted suitor. "Not with you," replied Prentiss with all the sass she could muster. After rejecting his advances, she turned away from him returning all of her attention back to her drink. The drunk seemed to get the picture and left just as I walked up with the refills for my friends.

"Oh good, you're back, Hot Stuff," Garcia said to me as I set the drinks on the table and slid into the seat next to Emily. "Guard our drinks and cheer my raven haired Goddess up! I love this song!" Then she yanked Kevin by the arm, pulling him out onto the dance floor. I chuckled as I watched the flamboyant tech dance drag Kevin into the middle of the dance floor.

_See every dog has its day dog,_

_When the big dog throws him a bone_

_One moment in the sunshine_

_When your ducks lined up in a row_

_Lucky dog gets a big ol' bed,_

_Stray dog gets the porch_

_Every dog has its day dog,_

_But today dog just ain't yours_

"Who was that?" I asked Prentiss when we were left alone at the table. I took a sip of my drink.

"Just some creep," she replied, taking her own sip.

Silence reconvened between us after that as we watched our friends. Even JJ and Will found places on the dance floor. As Prentiss watched our friends on the dance floor, I watched her. Emily Prentiss only said what she wanted one to hear when she was confronted about her feelings. If asked what was on her mind, she would clam up and use her cynicism and sass a defense mechanism. So, I watched her, to see if I could read her.

The silence lasted between us for quite a while as three different songs passed. Hearing the opening notes of a new song start to play, I stood up from my chair and held my hand out to my partner. "Prentiss, let's dance."

Coolly, she looked at my hand. "I don't think so," she replied, rejecting me. Smirking, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Morgan!" she squealed as she struggled against me.

"It's one dance, Princess," I said as I had her at the edge of the dance floor. "Not a marriage proposal."

_Well I flipped her around and I kissed her_

_And she said, "let's do one more."_

_We were half way through a two step _

_When he stepped out on the floor_

The song soon ended and leaked into another. I watched Emily's eyes light up as she recognized the first few beats of the song. Having had my dance with her, I left her there to return to my drink. "I love this song!" she exclaimed as she pulled me back to her.

"Emily," I said in warning.

She grinned back at me. I could now see she was in a better mood than she had been in. Although I was glad to have my partner back to her normal self, I felt it was better if we only danced together once. Besides, there were already rumors circling around the office about us and I didn't want to feed those rumors.

"It's one dance, Derek," she grinned feeding me the line I had just given her not too long beforehand. "Not a marriage proposal."

With my own grin, I acquiesced to her request. She lead me back out onto the dance floor, where I could see my baby girl smirking at us from our table.

_He jerked me back _

_And said "I'm cutting in_

_Girl, let's docee do"_

_She doubled up her firsts_

_And caught him right square on the nose_

As I danced with Prentiss, I could see the creep who was ogling her from before stepping onto the dance floor. Wanting him to leave my friend alone, I kept Emily close to me to try to dissuade him from making a scene. I spun her out and smiled when she twirled back into me. With her in my arms, I knew that whatever was plaguing her was a million miles away right now.

I was just about to twirl her again, when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. Being jerked back, I was forced to drop Emily's hand. I stumbled backwards as I heard the creep's familiar voice say, "I'm cutting in."

With me out of the way, he stepped in closer to Prentiss with his own little smug grin. "Girl, let's docee do."

Smirking, I watched my partner's reaction, amusement dancing in my own dark eyes.

When I first met Emily, I was afraid she was a lot like Reid. After being partnered with her for quite a lot of cases, I quickly learned otherwise. She may be smart, but she could handle herself in the field just fine. So, I stood back. I knew she would handle this the only way she knew to keep the creep at bay. With a frown now marring her pretty face, she doubled up her fists, ready to fight. Then, she punched him in the nose. I watched him stumble backwards as he flew backwards landing hard on the ground. He wiped at his nose with his fingers, seeing the blood gush onto his skin.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered so we couldn't hear.

"I already told you, Dog," Prentiss glared him as she towered over him. Her arms crossed over her chest, telling him that she was not to be messed with. "Every dog has its day, but today, Dog, just ain't yours."

_Every dog has its day dog_

_When the big dog throws him a bone_

_One moment in the sunshine_

_When the ducks line up in a row_

_Lucky dog gets a big ol' bed_

_Stray dog gets the porch_

_Every dog has its day dog_

_But today dog just ain't yours_

"Nice," I smirked to Prentiss as we wandered back to the table where our friends were waiting. By the amused expressions on their faces, I knew they had seen the whole exchange between Prentiss and that creep.

"What part of _no _don't guys understand?" she asked rhetorically as we reclaimed our seats, once again nursing our drinks.

_Fat dog_

_Skinny dog_

_Little itty bitty dog_

_Hot dog_

_Kurd dog_

_Weenie dog_

_Bird dog_

_Hound dog_

_Cow dog_

_Bow wow wow dog_

_Wonder dog_

_Barkin' dog_

_Chasing parked car dog_

"Hot dog, Emily!" Penelope exclaimed. "You sure showed him!"

JJ agreed with her own smile. "Yeah, the _every dog has its day, but today, Dog, just ain't yours _was a good touch."

Having finished his nerdy conversation about _Doctor Who _or whatever the hell he was talking about, Reid came to join us at our table. He looked confused as his eyes wandered from JJ to me to Emily and then to Garcia. "Why are you talking about dogs?"

As everyone around the table erupted into laughter, I clapped the skinny geek on the back and shook my head.

_Every dog has its day dog_

_When the big dog throws him a bone_

_One moment in the sunshine_

_When your ducks line up in a row_

_Yeah the lucky dog gets a big ol' bed_

_And the stray dog gets the porch_

_Every dogs has its day dog_

_But today dog just ain't yours_

_Every dog has its day dog_

_But today dog just ain't yours_


End file.
